Hydraulic fracturing increases the flow of desirable fluids such as oil and gas from a subterranean formation and involves placing a fracturing fluid into a subterranean formation or zone at a rate and pressure sufficient to impart a stress in the formation or zone with attendant production of a fracture in the formation or zone.
Beyond creating the fracture, the fracturing fluid also transports a proppant into the fracture. The proppant keeps the fracture open after release of the exerted pressure. Further, the proppant establishes conductive channels in which the desirable fluids flow to the borehole. Since the proppant provides a higher conductivity than the surrounding rock, the fracture has greater potential for production of hydrocarbons.
Some fracturing fluids contain absorbent materials to carry proppant. To carry large amounts of proppant, the loading of the absorbent materials has to reach a certain level in order to minimize phase separation or settling of proppant before the fracture closes. In practice, it is always desirable to use minimal absorbent materials to allow for easier and more complete degradation or “break” to leave less formation or proppant pack damage and to reduce cost. Accordingly, methods that improve the efficiency of fracturing fluids are well received by the industry.